


Thief

by samushou_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, osahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Bang bang bang
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 44





	Thief

It's been a week since Shouyou become a part of the MSBY volleyball team and roommate of their team setter, Miya Atsumu, at the MSBY dorm.

  
Its Sunday and the coach gave them a day off to rest. Shouyou woke up at 7 in the morning and found a message left by Atsumu saying he was out for a while because of some business.

  
After he finished washing himself, Shouyou walked into the kitchen while drying his hair with towel, and started making warm milk to drink before starting his other morning activities.

  
Every morning, Shouyou has a habit doing yoga. After finishing cleaning their dorm room, Shouyou would usually do his yoga session in the living room. However this morning, when he walked out, he faintly heard a rustling sound from the kitchen.

  
Shouyou immediately became alert. " _Was there a thief who broke in?_ " He thought as he took a bucket to turn into a weapon. Don't look down on the bucket, they can help a lot in an emergency situation.

  
Shouyou walked slowly towards the 'thief' then swiftly put the thief's head into the bucket and immediately grabbed his hand and locked the 'thief' against the wall accompanied by the 'thief's' groan.

  
"How dare you break into people's rooms in the early hours like this, you thief." Said Shouyou while hitting the bucket that was still attached to the head of the person he was locking on the wall.

  
“Ugh, hey! who do you call a thief, shouldn't I be the one who called the police because a stranger broke into my brother's room ?!" replied the man whose head was still attached to the bucket.

  
Shouyou who heard that was silent for a moment. Not receiving a reply, the man whose hand was still being held and his head was still attached to the bucket was irritated and said, "Hey, let go!"

  
Shouyou who was still in a daze immediately returned to his senses after hearing that. "MY GOD!! FORGIVE ME, MIYA OSAMU-SAN !!" said Shouyou as he immediately took off the bucket from Osamu's head. Osamu was surprised to hear that the perpetrator who put the bucket on his head recognized him. Only when he turned around and saw the culprit did he remember who it was.

  
"Uh, Karasuno's number 10?" asked Osamu who actually already knows the answer.

  
"That's right, oh my gosh, I'm sorry Miya Osamu-san, because Atsumu-san didn't say anything about someone coming." Said Shouyou as he led Osamu to the sofa and put the bucket back into the bathroom.

  
"Ah, I'm sorry too, 'Tsumu didn't say that he had a new roommate, if I knew, I would just ring the bell instead of using a spare key." Osamu's words calmed Shouyou who looked really guilty.

  
"But still, I've ... been rude to Miya Osamu-san ..." said Shouyou while lowering his head with guilty consciences.

"Hmm, how about this? Today lunch is your treats as a sign of apologies, and just call me Osamu, Miya Osamu-san is too mouthful." Osamu replied while typing something on his cellphone.

  
"Okay then, its deal! Wait a minute, Mi- err Osamu-san, I'll change my clothes first.”

  
Osamu nodded his head then smirked at the reply message from his twin brother

  
_From: 'Tsumu  
CHEATERS! SHOUYOU-KUN HAVEN’T EVEN TREAT ME FOR LUNCH!!!_  
  
  
Useless bonus:  
Shouyou: You Thief!  
Osamu: Thief of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO I'M BACK AHAHAHA  
> yep i'm still alive and kicking  
> got Idea from twitter followers @HaikYuu_Ships23  
> Thank you very much!!!!


End file.
